


【海森】如何搭讪一个喜欢的人？(大学AU)

by Yanmila522



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor(2011)RPF
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: 剧情设定：大学AU，暗恋，傻白甜，一见钟情





	【海森】如何搭讪一个喜欢的人？(大学AU)

Chris Hemsworth喜欢上一个人，虽然准确来说是暗恋一个人，暗恋一个长得好看的青年。

 

Chris很侥幸自己那天会那么早到课堂上，不然他应该不会遇见了他。

 

那一天，他意外地踏着自行车早些抵达校园，他查看了一下手机，现在离上课的时间的距离还有一段时间，如果是平时的时候他一定会先去吃个午餐才去上课，可他今天已经吃过午餐了，也没有什么需要到去图书馆才能做得功课。

 

最后Chris才决定早些过去一会上课的课堂。

 

到了课堂上，由于时间真的挺早，当时课堂内的位子显得额外空荡。

 

他踏着阶梯来到课堂最右边第二排的桌位坐下，四处的人还不是很多，他拿出笔记本后抽出手机打开屏幕想刷一会推特，却听到低沉的英式英语在他耳边响起。

 

“同学，请问你身边有没有人要坐吗？”

 

Chris抬头一看，眼睛顿时撞进一片星辰般耀眼的淡绿色眼眸，胸口瞬间在接触这美丽的眼睛时候仿佛被一根羽毛轻轻被撩过，心跳也瞬间猛烈地跳动着。

 

这让人陌生又奇特的感觉让Chris完全反应不过来。

 

直到好听的英式英语又再次在耳边响起，Chris这才从青年淡绿色的眼眸回过神来，“同学？你还好吗？” 只见浑身散发着优雅气质的金色短发青年正有些担忧地看着他。

 

不知道是不是这长相还挺帅气的青年那担忧的眼神过于真诚，心中不由自主的生出莫名的罪恶感，Chris甚至有一种错觉，自己有点太对不起这真诚的眼睛单，为了避免眼前的青年再次以为自己真的是生病，他赶紧回答眼前这名不知名但却因为他的礼貌的语气对他印象加满分的青年。

 

”不，我没有事，其实我身边没有人坐的，你可以坐下。”

 

而眼前的青年听后非常感谢Chris给他坐这个位子。

 

“这个位子听课真的是很棒，真的很感谢你让我坐这个位子。”青年说完微微露出笑容，Chris觉得这笑容肯定是世界上最迷人的笑容。

 

后来的Chris才知道自己为何会对这名举止优雅的青年产生奇怪的感觉了，因为他对那个青年一见钟情了。

 

Chris一直经历过那次偶遇后，试图在上选修的古典文学课程时提早到学校，却不知道为何要么因为一些事耽误了他的世界，要么就前排不知为何那么早就坐满了人。

 

这让Chris很是苦恼地只能有意无意地盯着青年经常坐的那个位置高拔的背影正专心地在听着讲台上古典文学教授朗诵着的一首来自西班牙的诗，一边想着如何接触那位青年。

 

不过也不算是完全没有收获，由于青年在课堂上有着表现得很出色，教授不时会因为在点名问问题的时候，当许多名学生都回答不了就会直接点名那位青年的名字。

 

Chris便记住青年的名字，Tom Hiddleston。

 

Tom是个古典文学爱好者，尤其是莎士比亚是他最爱的古典文学作家，为什么Chris知道？

 

起初他是不知道，有好几次他真的只是到图书馆找写论文需要用到的资料，便遇到了坐在图书馆角落的桌子上安静地默默捧读着一本古典文学的书本的Tom。

 

以及，在某一个美好的星期五的早上，Chris虽然很幸运地遇上没有坐满前排的课堂，但他也是坐不到Tom的身边，原因今天还是有一大票的人莫名其妙都坐满了Tom身边的位子，仿佛将Tom层层包围着有四个距离，像是在针对着对Tom有所企图的Chris。

 

Chris当天唯有认命今天上天还是不让自己跟Tom坐，不过能够与Tom同坐同一个排座已经算是给他少许的甜头了，让他能现在就歪过头看向隔了他有四格位子正看着笔记本的Tom。

 

他当时就猜想Tom可能是一名喜好古典文学的人，不然他为何每次进去图书馆就看到Tom那漂亮浅绿色眼眸正专心地看着一本古典文学的书本，他相信Tom现在正看着的笔记本内容很大可能便是于古典文学有关。

 

当教授走进来课堂内，原本低着头看笔记本的Tom立刻抬起头来，眼睛炯炯有神地看着教授，他便确定Tom是个古典文学爱好者了。

 

再之后，他更确定Tom除了是一名古典文学爱好者之外，Tom也是一名著名的古典文学作家莎士比亚的粉丝。

 

他记得当教授笑着说今天要讲的古典文学作品是一部来自莎士比亚的作品时，青年那淡绿色的眼睛仿佛顿时发出比平时还要闪耀的光芒，比平时更加积极的参与问题，连Chris坐得那么远都感觉到Tom高兴的情绪，几乎被他感染了那股兴奋感。

 

不过就算知道了Tom喜欢古典文学，喜欢莎士比亚又怎样，Chris从那天起后好几次进去图书馆却不见棕色头发的青年在角落边看书。

 

他能见到Tom也只有在古典文学的课上才能见到Tom，连原本会留下来与教授问问题的Tom似乎因为换了学期只能每次上完这堂课就赶着去上另外一堂课，这令想办法搭讪Tom的Chris很是纳闷，他完全没有任何办法让自己可以与Tom再次说上一句话。

 

他看了看古典文学教授前几天要他们写一篇关于莎士比亚的一部印象深刻的作品，然后便从图书馆借了的三本莎士比亚文学作品。

 

他眨了眨眼睛，开始翻起了其中一本的作品了。

 

最后的那一天交上了他的论文后的第二个星期，今天只是一边咬着鸡肉卷踏着自行车来上课的Chris依然坐不了Tom的身边，他甚至坐到了最后一排位子。

 

Chris仿佛习惯了再次被迫坐在最后一排的位子上，然后古典文学的教授便来了，教授似乎心情特别好。

 

他站着在讲台上，诉说着他上个星期看过每个人的论文，大家都写得很好，他先是念了两名额外出色的论文给大家听，其中包括Tom的作品。

 

突然Chris的名字被点名了，就是一轮赞美以及说出一些他的论文内精彩的看法后，他有些懵逼之下接受了大家各种的眼神，然后Chris瞥了一眼Tom的位子，他看到了Tom转过身子看着他，眼睛仿佛在对他释放着星星之眼。

 

惊喜、羡慕、崇拜等等各种眼神展现在那淡绿色的眼眸，另Chris对此感到高兴不已。

 

“你好，请问你就是Chris Hemsworth吗？”悦耳的英式英语在Chris快要收拾好东西的时候在空气中回响着，不敢相信的Chris抬起头只见朝思暮想的青年正站着在他前面正和他说话，他激动得快要奔向月球上。

 

“对，我就是Chris Hemsworth。”Chris点头回答同时吞了一抹口水。

 

勾搭不成反被勾搭的Chris算是一名人生赢家，他不仅不需要寻求一本勾搭秘籍来帮助他怎样勾搭Tom，他更没有想到他们做了一年半的朋友，然后再Chris的主动告白之下，做了彼此一辈子的伴侣。

 

END


End file.
